


The Kid in Back

by shuto



Category: True Life
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuto/pseuds/shuto
Summary: You Need What You Need, Attention.





	The Kid in Back

How do describe a younger you? At around 10 years of age I was a mental misfit in that I fit no where.  
My father had become disabled about 4 years prior and lived in pain.  
My mother was a nurse....a vital, vibrant, beautiful woman who was chained to a man who could no longer satisfy her. So she was no better than she had to be I guess, which caused a split. She worked the Swing shift, 3;30-11:00. During school I saw her only in the mornings as a sleepy presence.  
My much older brother was then and is still now a complete mystery. Having grown up in that same household, I'm not surprised he grew up to abuse women. He let it all get to him.  
We lived on the edge of town, basically in the country, with but one neighbor across the road, them seniors.  
I was sent to a school run by a local church that had no moral compass. When the principle had a "fling" with a student, he never lost his job, nor did he miss a single days work.  
Great environment to develop life standards.!

During that 10th summer, I became accustomed to younger men coming to the house, parking in back and entering through the back door. Always a smile. Always nervous. It became a summer standard and I assume the rest of the year matched. There were times that different doctors would visit too. She always seemed healthy but a lot of docs visited.  
My 11th summer was a repeat except for Gordon. He was an orderly at the hospital who then visited my mom on a regular basis. He was the first to speak to me when he came out. He was also the first to show interest in this sad kid who was always alone in the back yard.  
Halfway through that summer he came through the yard and stopped to help me fix my bike. I was pathetically happy for the help, but mostly for the attention. From then on, he spoke with me every time he entered or exited the house. One day he brought a ball and gloves and we threw the ball back and forth for a while. He asked me what else I liked to do and I said I liked swimming and fishing too.  
Later, he came over and we threw the ball for a while and then we went fishing at a private pond. He didn't go in the house that day. I thought it was great day.  
A few more fishing trips in the hot weather and he suggested we swim in the pond to cool off. Being one who overthinks things even then, I asked about swimming suits and he explained skinny dipping. So we stripped and dove in. There was a lot of splashing and horse play, with him throwing me around and me trying to upset him in the water. I noticed him developing an erection during our play and became fascinated by it. He saw my attention was on him and told me it was something that happened when a man was happy.  
A couple swimming/fishing trips later, we were lying in the sun to dry off when I noticed him getting "happy". I watched it grow and couldn't hide my interest. He moved closer to me and began to stroke himself. He really had my attention with that....it just kept growing. He picked me up and set me between his legs, placing my hands on his cock. He told me to move my hands up and down on it, to rub it. When I did he seemed very pleased with me. That was valuable to me...to please him. He suddenly erupted and again had my rapt attention. Again, the fact that I was pleasing him made me feel wonderful.  
We developed the habit of fishing, swimming and me jacking him. With that he again began to go into the house via the back door once again.  
Just a couple weeks later there was an audible argument from the house and Gordon left....he never came back.

He was followed by another guy. And then another. I never knew their names. The forth one was named Nick. He too spared a little time for a lonely kid, but all we did was throw the ball around. It seemed to be a waste.  
The following summer, my 12th, little had changed. The orderlies trooped in and out the back door like clockwork and I was once again ignored, until Richard visited. I believe Richard was friends with Gordon, he knew a lot. He never went into the house but he knew I liked throwing the ball, fishing and swimming....  
On his second visit we went fishing and ended up skinny dipping. Richard wasted no time and  
as we were drying in the sun, he became aroused and asked if I'd do something special for him. There was no question in my mind, I'd happily rub him. So yes was my answer. He asked me to lick the head of his cock and to take as much of him into my mouth as I could. Dumbfounded by the change, I did. Fortunately his was slender but still I could only get the head into my mouth. Using lips and tongue I really concentrated on him. When he came I choked and got it all over my face and in my hair. He thanked me effusively and helped me clean up.  
Only two weeks later, he showed me how to hide part of his cock in my bum. It hurt something terrible to begin, but I was determined to please him so he wouldn't leave like Gordon had. It even began to feel good! Richard and I had a good couple weeks then he was gone. The docs visited regularly still and I managed to talk a couple into examining me. Even got one to taste me back. Lovely!  
The next couple years mirrored the last two. I was alone a lot. I had grown a lot. The occasional visitor showed interest in the kid in back. As I grew, I was able to suck them off with alacrity, those who came for that reason and I managed to get some personal attention for myself. One would occasionally want in my ass or for me to use theirs. I guess the word got out and at 14 the state showed up and put me in foster care.

Foster care was a sort of continuation of my life to that date. Many homes. Many people who wanted to use me or be used by me. From the older kids in the home to the "Dads", it was always the same. There were even a couple "sisters and a Mom" to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much an accurate description of my youth.  
> Sometimes you just have to vent.....let it out.


End file.
